A ladder stand, in various aspects, provides an elevated seat or platform for a hunter, wildlife photographer, and so forth. The ladder stand may be formed of metal and may be heavy and awkward to transport, particularly to remote locations. Furthermore, the ladder stand may be difficult for a single user to place into position against a tree or to remove from position against a tree.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved apparatus as well as related methods that assist in the deployment of ladder stands.